Alex Rider: Mission Over Seas
by beautifulsaphira82
Summary: Alex has been taken out of school and is told that he will go to America to stop this new corperation that has appeared out of nowhere. Will he be able to stop what is going on and who else is in on the opperation... please R&R!
1. Monday Morning

Chapter One: Monday Morning

_Vroom, _went the sound of the motorcycle as is flew past him. He stood there a few seconds from shock of almost being killed. He darted over to the one left behind. He swung his leg over and started up the engine. He sped as fast as he could to catch up with the other two, but they were too far along. He slid to a halt as the water, that covered up part of the sand flew everywhere.

"Alex," a voice said as someone started to shake him.

He slowly started to open his eyes. It took him a while to persuade them to open, and it took a lot of force.

"Alex, Alex wake up."

"Jack?" Alex said as he looked up at his housekeeper.

"Come on you're going to be late for school," she said as she walked out of his room.

"Oh my…" Alex said as he jumped up and ran to his closet. He grabbed his uniform. He pulled up his pants over his boxer briefs; then he threw on a sleeveless white undershirt and put his shirt on. He darted out of his room and into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed a bite to eat and ran to the bathroom. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. He took his brush and combed his hair out in a hurry.

"You need a ride?" Jack asked as Alex started towards the door, backpack in hand.

"I'm fine I have my bike," he replied as took off out the door. He grabbed his bike and sped off towards the school.

When he got there he knew with out a doubt that he was late.

"Mr. Rider," the teacher said as Alex walked into the room.

"Yes sir?" Alex said turning his head to the side slightly in a questioningly motion.

"Someone requested you in the office and told me not to count you late so you had better go see what it is about," the teacher said as he turned to right something on the board. "Oh and take your things with you."

"Yes sir," Alex said as he started off towards the office.

"Mr. Rider," a secretary said as he walked in the door.

"Yes?" Alex said as he looked around to see if he could figure out the cause of him being where he was.

"Your godmother is here to see you. She says that she was going to take you with her for a few days and the school approved of it so she's waiting in there for you," the secretary said as she looked over her thin spectacles squinting to see him.

"Thank you," Alex said as he stepped into a room inside the outer office. The room was filled with files and file cabinets which was, Alex thought, to hold the record of every student.

"Alex," came a familiar voice.

"Hello," Alex said as he grinned at Mrs. Jones, who was wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers, a t-shirt, and a cap. He was very surprised with her disguise. All he had ever seen her in was a suit of some kind. He grinned even wider trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I have my car parked outside; you can go on out if you like," Mrs. Jones said as she held the keys out to Alex.

"It's okay Ms. Saxton," a woman said as she stood up. She must have been new Alex had not seen her before. "You both may go now."

"Thank you. Good day," Mrs. Jones said as she followed Alex out into the first office and then into the hall.

"What's the mission?" Alex said as he walked over to the BMW, opened the door and sat down.

"I'll tell you when we get to the office," Mrs. Jones said as she cranked the car and sped off.


	2. The Explination

Chapter 2: The Explanation

"Alex," Alex heard Alan Blunt's voice as he stepped into his office. "Nice to see you again."

"What's my mission this time?" Alex said as Mr. Blunt turned around in his chair to face him and Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones had insisted that before anything else took place she changed back into one of her suits.

"Well we seem a bit eager this time," Blunt said as he looked down at the papers lying on his desk.

"Just tell me what it is that I have to do," Alex said sounding impatient.

"We want you to go to America," Blunt said looking up at Alex.

"What for?" Alex asked seeming fairly interested.

"There is this new organization, STORM, Strong Transmitting Organization- Radiation Making, they use radiation to make weapons for the army, but we believe that they do more than that," Blunt explained.

"So how am I any use for this?" Alex asked looking at the picture of the plant that they were talking about.

"You are enrolled in an American school for the talented students that come up with chemicals and other such things similar to that. The AASG, American Academic School for the Gifted is going on a fieldtrip to the STORM plant located in Florida," Blunt further explained.

"So I'm suppose to be a really smart chemist?" Alex implied.

"No there are others at the school that do other things like write. There are many talented writers there and there are people that are computer whizzes and a lot more other talents," Mrs. Jones explained.

"You are going as a writer," Blunt said examining the papers in front of him again.

"But then how will I be able to make the trip?" Alex said as he glanced at the papers trying to read them. "And I can't write at all."

"They will be taking everyone. You will live in dorms at the school and you will stay at the plant for a week at least if not longer," Blunt said as he glanced up and then back down at his paper once again. "And you needn't worry about your writing talents. We will help you out there."

"So when do I leave?" Alex said as he looked back up and saw that the picture of the plant had changed to a picture of the school. It was very nice and looked to be brand new.

"You'll take the twelve-o-clock plane to South Carolina, that is where the school is located," Blunt said as he stood up and walked over towards the door. "Smithers will be waiting for you in another office," Blunt said opening the door.

"Come with me Alex," Mrs. Jones said as she lead him out into the hall and into another office three doors down from the one they were just in.


	3. Gadgets and Brains

Chapter 3: Gadgets and Brains

"Smithers?" Mrs. Jones said as she and Alex walked into the room.

"Mrs. Jones," Smithers said looking down at the things in front of him. "Oh and Alex nice to see you again."

"You too," Alex said as he took a seat across from Smithers, and Mrs. Jones by him.

"What do you have for him this time?" Mrs. Jones said as she examined the different objects lying on the table. There was a pack of gum, a hairdryer, a backpack, a text mate, and a laptop along with a case to carry it in.

"This here is a tracking device," Smithers said referring to the gum. "The device inside the gum is so small you cannot chew it. All you have to do is chew it to make it sticky and place it on the target you are trying to track. If it is someone then try to stick it on their shoe. You can track them by using the text mate, and you can contact us with it as well. You can scan things with it and take pictures also."

"Cool," Alex said simply as he examined the gum himself and picked up the text mate.

"Now this is a grappling hook," Smithers said fettling around with the hairdryer in his hands. "To get this to work you simply press the on button once to lock aim twice to fire and hold onto."

Alex look at the thing with a grimace look on his face.

"And this is a laptop I guess you know how to use one," Smithers continued. "You will be able to have connections to the internet everywhere because of our towers and such. This is the bag for it and you will use it instead of buying book and such to take to class. Any questions?"

"What's the backpack for?" Alex said as he look at it.

"For school," Smithers said seeming as though Alex was crazy.

"Okay," Mrs. Jones cut in.

"Yes?" Smithers said as he looked at her.

"I believe that he needs to go now so that way he doesn't miss his flight," Mrs. Jones said as she stood up.

"Hold on there's one more thing," Smithers said as he stood up.

"What?" Alex said as he stopped at the door all of the gadgets in hand.

"Here," Smithers said as he handed Alex a tiny ear dud. "This is so we can tell you what to write on you stories and your test so you can stay in school."

"So you're going to be my brains?" Alex said a little aggravated.

"Exactly," Smithers said as he pulled out a microphone and motioned for Alex to put the device in his ear. He heard him say that he needed the brains.

"What did you tell him?" Mrs. Jones asked as she looked at Smithers and then back at Alex who was rather red at this time.

"Just that he needed the brains," Smithers said as he placed the microphone back down on the table and walked over to the door. He opened it for Mrs. Jones and Alex and then shut it behind them.


	4. The Dorms

Chapter 4: The Dorms

"Here we are Alex," Mrs. Jones said as the taxi pulled up to the school.

It was very nice, and it was also very large. The whole theme was modern, sleek, and sophisticated.

"Thank you," Mrs. Jones said as she handed the driver some money and grabbed the bags out of the back.

Alex ran over to help her as a man opened the doors of the school.

"Mr. Davenport?" the man said as he walked over to Alex.

"Yes," Alex said remembering his identity given to him on the flight by Mrs. Jones.

"And this must be Sophie your housekeeper?" the man implied as he extended his hand to Alex's and firmly shook it and glance over at Mrs. Jones.

"Yes sir," Alex said as he took his things in his hands.

"Please if you would follow me and I will show you to your dorm," the man said as he helped Alex with his things and lead him down the sidewalk and into an air-conditioned building. "I am terribly sorry that we don't have separate buildings for the girls and boys but there's not enough students to where we need the extra room so we just have one dorm building."

Alex and Mrs. Jones followed the man into a room that had a huge king size bed in it and a flat screen, 32 in. TV that was on a table next to the opposing wall.

"This will be your room," the man said as he placed Alex's things down near the bed.

The room also had its own bathroom, laundry room, fireplace, kitchen with miniature like appliances, a huge closet, and an office.

"I'm sorry, you are going to take writing classes right?" the man said as he looked at the expression on Alex's face which was shock.

"Oh yes sir," Alex said as he snapped back to reality realizing that this really was real.

"Ok good then, I was wanting to make sure that I put you in the right room. There are some others that have labs and such for the chemists and very select few have everyone of the rooms because there are those that do take all of the courses that are offered here," the man said as he started off towards the door. "Oh they will be serving dinner soon and I will send one of our best writers in here to help show you around. Sorry there are other duties that I must attend to. Oh and my name is Mr. Lester."

"Thank you," Alex said as the man walked out of the room.

"Well he seem really nice," Mrs. Jones said as she stepped towards the door.

"Yes he does," Alex said as he looked at Mrs. Jones.

"Well have fun Eric," Mrs. Jones said referring to Alex's alter identity as she stepped out the door.

"Bye," Alex said as he plopped down onto the huge bed covered in white bed clothes. He slowly drifted off after a few seconds not knowing really how tired he was until after sleep had crept up on him.


	5. Uniforms

Uniforms

"Excuse me. Eric right?" a voice said as someone gently shook Alex awake.

"Uh…" Alex said as he sat up and rubbed his head. He looked at the clock it flashed 7:00. He had slept through the whole night without waking up one bit. He looked up at the person who had awoken him. It was a girl. She had brown hair that went just past her shoulders and bangs that her swooped to the right side of her face just above her eyebrows. "Hello?"

"Sadie. Umm… sorry for interrupting but they wanted me to give you a wakeup call since I'm right next door to you," she said as she stepped over close to the door.

"That's okay," Alex said as he looked the girl, Sadie, over.

"Umm… your things should be in the closet I put them up for you along with your undergarments which are in the chest over there. You have enough time to get a shower and be down stairs for breakfast," Sadie said as she started to walk out the door.

"Waite!" Alex said standing up and heading for the door.

"Yes?" Sadie said as she turned around. She didn't realize that he was walking towards the door and their faces were about an inch apart.

"Umm… will you stay and show me around after I get ready?" Alex said as he looked down at her. She wasn't but an inch or so shorter than him but being up so close he had to bend his neck to look into her eyes.

"Sure just let me change into my uniform, or better yet when you get through just come over and knock on my door. My room number is 34," Sadie said as she turned around and headed out the door.

"Okay," Alex said as he shut the door and ran into the bathroom. He ran back out once he realized that he didn't have any clothes to put on afterwards so he grabbed some underwear, a pair of faded blue, a long-sleeved polo, and a T-shirt to put over it.

After taking a quick shower and putting on his fresh clothes he headed over to Sadie's room. He knocked twice and waited for a reply.

"Hey," Sadie said as she opened the door and stepped out, locking it behind her.

"Hey," Alex said examining what Sadie was wearing. She had on a plaid miniskirt (dark blue, white, and red), a button up colored shirt (white), a pair of uniform school shoes (black), a pair of white socks that went up to just below her knees, and a tie that was a dark blue with red stripes that were at an angle going down. She had her sleeves rolled up just above her elbows.

"Oh, don't worry. You're not required to wear one yet; they have to take your measurements first," Sadie said as if reading Alex's thoughts.

"Good, so this is okay?" Alex said referring to the faded jeans, polo shirt with the T-shirt over it (his sleeves rolled up just like her's), and a pair of sneakers.

"Yeah, of course," Sadie said as she lead him down the hallway.


	6. Things Yet to be Known

Things Yet to be Known

"Here we are," Sadie said as she showed Alex the dining room filled with everything you could think about eating for breakfast.

"Whoa," Alex exclaimed as he stepped in looking around.

"You can sit with us," Sadie said as she led him to a table with 4 boys and another girl at it.

"Hello everyone this is A… Eric," Sadie said as she sat down by a boy with dark brown hair.

"Hello," Alex said as he took a seat by her, a confused look on his face.

How did she know that his name was Alex? She almost blew his cover who was she? From that moment on he didn't trust her. How did she know?

"Sorry," she whispered into his ear. "When I was putting your clothes up your wallet was out and your permit was hanging out so I was putting it back in and I saw that said "Alex Rider." I'm sorry but that was all I read and the picture was of you so I mean did you get your name changed and you haven't legally gotten it put on your permit yet?"

"Oh, umm yeah…" Alex said feeling like an idiot. _How could I do that? No more mistakes! You almost completely blew your cover!_

"Hey Alex, I'm Elizabeth," the other girl said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she was slender.

"Stephen," the boy that Sadie was sitting by said as he stood up to fill up his mug with more coffee.

"Derrick," another boy said with red hair.

"John," a black hair boy said.

"Cayden," a blonde hair boy said as he stood up to get some more to eat.

"Nice to meet you," Alex said as he scanned the room with his eyes.

"Umm… I'm not very hungry so I think that I'll just grab a cup of coffee," Sadie said as she stood up and headed off towards the stand. "Oh do you want anything?"

"No thank you. I'm not very hungry," Alex said as he turned his head to look at her.

"He may not want anything, but I do," a boy with brown hair and blonde highlights. He had a smirk on his face.

"Ha, ha very funny Cliff," Sadie said as she took her mug, now filled with coffee, creamer, and sugar, and walked over towards the table.

"Oh no you didn't let me finish, I want you," the boy Cliff said as he walked over and stood in her way.

"Ha, ha good one Cliff," a boy with very dark brown hair said. He must have been the follower.

"Move," Sadie said as she gave her mug to Stephen who had made it back to the table.

"Uh, let me think… no," Cliff said.

Alex sat there quietly trying to hold back his anger. After Cliff had said he wanted Sadie something in Alex arose like a spark that starts a forest fire. He knew that he could not blow his cover, but no one insulted _"his girl."_ _What am I thinking I hardly know her, and what about Sabina? Yes what about Sabina?_ He should call her sometime and check on her, but for right now he had to help Sadie.

"You know what I'll make you a deal," Cliff said as he advanced forward towards Sadie. "Kiss me and… I'll leave you alone and let you eat in peace."

"No this is the deal," Alex said as he stood up and spoke for the first time. There was anger, hate, and rage in his voice. "You'll leave her alone or else I promise you there will be not one bone on your body that isn't broken!"

"Eric," Sadie exclaimed under her voice as Alex stepped in between her and Cliff. She sounded nervous and concerned. There was also shock and excitement in her voice as well.

"Oh, did I upset the little Britt?" Cliff said as he lunged forward and then back in a manner of begging for a fight. "All I want is a kiss. Does that upset you? Do you want one too? Oh, I get it you're afraid that she likes me and not you. Well I'm sorry to say you're out of luck with this chick."

One quick movement of his hand in a fist. Only hitting his nose with his palm and Cliff's nose was bleeding rapidly. Alex knew for sure that it was broken. He felt it crack and heard it as well. Stephen lurched forward to hold Alex back from hitting Cliff again. Alex allowed himself to be held, but his fist still remained clenched tightly.

"Eric Davenport!" a woman's voice boomed through out the room.

"Oh, no! Mrs. Laster," Alex heard Sadie whisper. He knew that this woman wasn't good news.

"Come with me Miss Bullard, Mr. Davenport, you too Mr. Stewart," the woman said as she lead them out into the hall, to the left, and into an office.


	7. Crime Pays

Crime Pays

"I'm sorry, but this school does not tolerate violence," Mrs. Laster spoke firmly. She had led them to her office and they were all seated down on nice, expensive leather chairs.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Laster," Sadie said an apologetic look on her face. "I was the one who hit him."

"No I was," Alex said a look of concern on his face.

"We both did," Sadie said trying to get Alex to go along with the lie.

"Well then," Mrs. Laster said as she leaned her chin on the back side of her fingers and placed her elbows on her desk, her arms going up. "I think that ones week detention will be enough, but the next time there will be harsher punishment. Mr. Davenport, you and Miss Bullard will be with Mr. Robertson. You, Mr. Stewart will be with Mr. Lowery."

"What!? Me! I haven't done anything! It's that stupid Brit and that Southerner!" Cliff shouted in defense, wincing slightly from the pain of his broken nose. He had been sitting quietly with a smirk on his face—showing the satisfaction of what he had done—and a hand over his nose.

For the first time Alex really thought about what Cliff had said. Sadie had a real Southern accent. What state was she from?

"There will be no opposition Mr. Stewart," Mrs. Laster said aggravated. "You'll all straighten up or else you will not go to the STORM plant! Don't even think that I haven't heard about you and your little "jokes" Mr., because trust me I have been waiting for the moment I could take you down. Now all of you will report to those in charge of you tomorrow morning and you will take your classes today. Now go to class."

They all walked out of the door. Alex and Sadie were grinning at each other, one reason being because they both had taken the blame—now they had to work together—and another because they had gotten Cliff in trouble as well.

The rest of the day flew by. Alex found out that he didn't have every class with Sadie—she was on the advanced schedule—so he spent most of the day getting to know Derrick, who was in all of his classes. He got in his room after supper and sat there thinking about the day. Tomorrow he would have to meet with Mr. Robertson. Everyone said that he was the nicest man at the school, so it couldn't be that bad. He slowly drifted off to sleep. This was the best mission he had ever been sent on; he had even forgotten that it was a mission.


	8. Mr Robertson

Mr. Robertson

"Sadie!" Mr. Robertson said as she and Alex walked into his office.

"Hello, Mr. Robertson," Sadie said as she and Alex stood in front of his desk.

"What brings you here? And who is this?" Mr. Robertson said examining Alex from head to toe—his shaggy blonde hair (grown out from when he had to cut it from the mission in France), his handsome face, his good size biceps and triceps, his skinny waist that was almost a six pack if not already one (Mr. Robertson thought), and his strong legs and sneakers.

"Eric Davenport, sir," Alex said as he and Mr. Robertson shook hands. Alex's arm muscles showed every bend and curve in them through his now tanned skin.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Robertson said. "Sadie's like my daughter."

"Yeah," Sadie said laughingly. "No, umm… Dave we were sent here…"

"I know, I know. You have detention. I spoke to Olive this morning," Mr. Robertson said as he sat down in his chair.

"Mrs. Laster," Sadie explained who Olive was after seeing the confused look on Alex's face.

"Yes. She said for ya'll to act like you have it, but you don't have to do anything. I know you'll be leaving in two days to go to the STORM plant. I think that they want you to go ahead and pack, and I think that ya'll will be taking the privet plane," he continued.

"Really?!" Alex exclaimed. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Sadie said. "Thanks. Eric you can go on back. I'm going to stay here and talk."

"Ok, please hurry. You'll have to help me pack," Alex said grinning as he walked out the door, remembering that she had unpacked his things and put them up. "Bye!"

"See ya!" Sadie shouted back.

Alex walked back into the cool air conditioned building. He walked down the hall and into his dorm. He pulled out his cell phone and sat there thinking of what to do. Sabina! He should call her. He had been thinking about it, and when Sadie got back he could talk to her. He pushed a few numbers and waited.

_Ring, ring, ri-. _The third time she pickup.

"Hello?" Sabina's voice rang out.

"Hey," Alex said as he plopped down onto his bed.

"Alex, I haven't heard from you in forever," Sabina said sounding excited.

"Yeah I know it has been a long time hasn't it?" Alex said happily.

They talked for about half an hour, but then Sabina had to go. They had caught up on what they had been doing and the different things that had happened.

"Hey, Alex," Sabina said as her voice started to drift away.

"Yeah?" Alex said.

"I have to go my parents are calling me," Sabina said sadly.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll talk to you later then," Alex said as he started to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Bye!" he heard Sabina say.

"Goodbye Sabina," Alex said and then there was a click and he heard nothing more. He stood up and stretched and headed out the door for lunch. "Oh, Sadie!"

"Alex," Sadie said as she stepped away from almost being run into by Alex. Her eyes were watery and her voice was shaky.

"Are you okay?" Alex said with concern spread across his face and in his voice.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," Sadie said swallowing back tears. She walked towards her room, stepped in, and ran to her bed.

Alex knew that she had heard his whole conversation with Sabina. He walked up to her door not knowing what to do. Should he knock, or should he just leave her alone? He stood by the door for a second. He could hear sniff after sniff. He imagined the tears flowing down her face. Why would she be crying? What was wrong? He had to find out, but he couldn't find out from her. He had to ask someone else. He went on down to lunch knowing that there really wasn't anything he could do.


End file.
